


Learned Lessons

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BAMF Luke Skywalker, Established Relationship, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, M/M, and dramatic, but he is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Luke knew that most took his gentleness for weakness. That people assumed that he was too soft hearted to be able to truly protect himself and the ones he loves. He really loved proving them wrong.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 38
Kudos: 184





	Learned Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> After the WONDERFUL response from my first Dinluke oneshot, I couldnt resist doing another. Hope you enjoy Luke being a protective, sassy bad ass!

Luke figured that when his overly protective Mand’alor husband installed an incredibly state of the art security around his Jedi School, he was merely being over protective. Their location was a safely guarded secret. Not many went looking for said secret either, as they didn’t want to mess with Luke enough to really try. Unfortunately, he didn’t think of those who weren’t actually looking for Luke himself. He really did hate when Din was right. 

More than anything though, he hated that the alarm system went blaring while Din was on Mandalore. Without him there, it was only Luke standing between fifteen kids and whoever had just broken into the airspace around them. 

As soon as the alarms were sounding, he was jumping into action. No thought at all required, as they had set up contingency plans long ago. With the help of his oldest Padawans, thirteen and sixteen respectively, he got all of the younglings into the reinforced blast proof shelter. No one was getting to his kids unless they somehow had more beskar weapons than the whole _Mando’ade_ together. 

As soon as he was sure all of the kids were safely within, he made to leave but was stopped by a tiny clawed hand grabbing his robes. He immediately knelt down and placed a loving, gentle hand on the back of Grogu’s head. 

“I’ll be back soon, buddy. Just have to go take care of some bad guys.”

Grogu cooed and shoved his worry into their Force bond, as well as a picture of Din. Luke gave him a reassuring smile and kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll be alright, Grogu, and _buir_ will be here soon. I promise.” he kissed his head once more and then stood. Before leaving them secured within the shelter, he gave the kids a comforting look while flooding the Force with reassurance. He felt a few of them respond with brushes of trust and love as he locked the door behind him. 

Knowing the children were safe, Luke allowed his anger at whoever was trespassing on their home to surface. They had better just be some very lost traveler. If they were not and came here to harm him or his, then they were making a very extensive mistake. He would be sure they knew it too. 

When he reached the outer doors, he snapped them open with the Force and strode out the entrance with purpose. Gathered in the front lawn, ruining the immaculate gardens he and the kids worked so hard on, was a short, stocky, very heavy set man with graying ginger hair. He wore an Imperial uniform accompanied by a cocky sneer on his face. Even were he not surrounded by almost twenty Stormtroopers, Luke would have hated him on sight. 

He halted a few yards from them and looked at their leader with an unimpressed expression. The man just turned his sneer into an even cockier grin. 

“Skywalker! Lovely place you have here!”

“Normally, I’d be happy to share pleasantries. Seeing as I have no idea who you are though, and that you are trespassing on my home I just have this to say; leave, now, while you still can.”

“I’d give my name, but it doesn’t really matter. You won’t be living another hour.”

“Is that so?”

The infuriating man let out an actually amused chuckle. “You’re horribly out manned. I’m sure you realize this?”

“As I’m sure you're forgetting my tendency to defy odds. Or have you not heard about your friend Gideon’s capture?”

He scoffed. “Droids. That was his mistake. You can take out all the droids you want without recourse, but these are men Skywalker. You wouldn’t want to attack them without remorse. You’ll hold back, and that will be your downfall.”

Luke scoffed. “Is that what you think?”

“Oh, I know you Skywalker. You’re a bleeding heart. All lives matter, don’t they?”

“Of course they do.” he leveled the gathered Stormtroopers another icy glare. “That doesn’t mean I won’t stop any of you from breaking into my home and harming my family. I don’t have to kill you to do it either.”

The man let out another boisterous laugh. “Ah, yes. Your _family_.” he took a few steps closer to Luke, his grin widening as he did so. “I have to say, you have our deepest gratitude for collecting our kids for us.”

Luke seethed and withdrew his lightsaber, igniting it so it hovered near the man’s throat. “They’re not your kids! Now back the fuck off. This is your last chance to leave here.”

“This again, Skywalker? You’re weak and impeded by your Jedi compassions. It's a wonder you are related to Lord Vader at all. The poor man, having a child like you. I will delight in taking _your_ children and raising them in his image. It's the least he is warranted, after his son slaughtered him. May he rest in the peace he deserves.”

Luke lifted the hand not holding his lightsaber and sent the whole group flying away from him. As they crumpled to the ground, he stalked towards them. He seethed with every step he took, the Force vibrating around him in barely suppressed fury. 

“My father was a Jedi like me. He fell to the Darkside for the ones he loved. I will not hesitate to fight for my own loved ones, but I do not need to resort to his anger to do so. Leave. This is your last chance.”

“Shoot him!” the man yelled to the troopers climbing to their feet as he himself backed away quickly. 

They followed the order immediately. The two closest to Luke hadn’t even gotten a full shot off before he was bringing his saber down on them both. He swiped it into the shoulder holding the blaster of one and then down to the hip of the other. As they were falling, he crumpled their blasters into useless clumps of metal. 

Before they had completely fallen, he was swinging his blade over his shoulder to deflect blasts coming from behind. Simultaneously, he used the Force to cause two of the Stormtroopers to collide heavily with one another. The fell to the ground unconscious and he immediately tossed the third one beside them high into the air, slowing his fall enough that it wasn’t fatal. 

He flicked his blade back to his front to deflect incoming blasts as he stalked forward. To avoid ones coming from behind, he twisted his shoulders but hissed as one one nicked his upper arm. 

In an effort to avoid a more serious hit, he made quick work of using the lightsaber to nonlethally strike down the two before him. One he managed to get a painful strike into his mostly armored right side that brought him to his knees with a cry of pain. The other wasn’t so lucky, as his continued insistence of trying to shoot Luke in the face resulted in the lost of his blaster hand. 

As soon as they were both down, he spun to face the other half. His hand was already up as he moved and reaching out to grab two of the troopers. He forced them to face each other, blasts intended for him striking the other in their armored chests. They fell to the ground and he also took to the time to destroy their weapons. He wasn’t sure if they’d be up to reaching for them again. 

He had to duck to avoid shots from the nearest trooper, but turned it into a seamless roll that allowed him to bring him down by a swipe of his saber to his legs. Not bad enough to sever, but definitely enough to cause him to collide to the ground with a pained exclamation. 

When he stood, it was with a hand raised to grab a hold of the remaining four troopers’ blasters and yank. As their guns went flying, all four held up their hands in surrender. The squat man panicked at the sight and began to yell frantically at them. 

“What’re you doing! Don’t just stand there! Kill him!”

The four men didn’t move a muscle. They didn’t even turn in his direction. Luke saw the moment he realized he wasn’t going to be defended with ease. His eyes went huge and he began to scramble backwards. 

Luke took the few steps to be within arms reach calmly and then lifted his lightsaber to hover in front of the Imperial’s face. “Don’t. Move.”

For once, he heeded Luke’s warning and held his hands up placatingly. Without turning his head, Luke held out his empty hand to the group of conscious and non injured Stormtroopers. 

“Binders.”

One of them tossed him the binders he carried. Luke immediately secured them on the short man before him. As soon as his prisoner was secure, he pushed him off his feet. Without moving his eyes from the Imperial, he swept the remaining blasters into a pile and turned them into a ball of twisted, disfigured metal. 

When they were truly disarmed, he turned his head to the Stormtroopers. “You can help your friends. Try anything, and I’ll stop being forgiving with you.”

They hesitated for a moment before separating to each attend to one of their fallen. While they did so, their ringleader at Luke’s feet was staring up at him with wide fearful and shocked eyes. 

“You didn’t kill them.”

“I didn’t have to.” he turned hardened eyes on the Imp. “You were right. I’m not like my father was. I have restraint and compassion. You were just a fool for mistaking those as weakness.”

The man glared darkly up at him. “What’re you going to do to me now, then? If you’re so _compassionate_. Shouldn’t you just be letting me go?”

“You had that chance.” Luke replied with a shrug. “Compassion now is letting you _live_. When you broke through my airspace without correct codes, you sent an alarm to the New Republic. They’ll come retrieve you soon.”

Almost as soon as he spoke the words, a ship came roaring overhead. His prisoner sneered at the sight.

“What a speedy response for their _poster boy_.”

“Oh, that's not the New Republic.” he remarked, a smirk spreading across his lips. “That is a very angry parent who _doesn’t_ have as much restraint when it comes to his son’s life. Be glad you’re already in binders.”

The landing pad wasn’t far off, so it didn’t take long for Din to come striding towards them in all his beskar covered glory. The image was made even more dazzling by a brilliant crimson cape draped over his shoulders and the Darksaber lit in his hand. He looked fantastic and Luke couldn’t help grinning like the star struck fool he was. He couldn’t help that his attention had completely left the Imperial sitting before him. 

“ _Riduur,_ are you okay?” Din asked the second he was near them. 

“Graze on the arm. I’m alright. Meet my new friend. He thought I’d make an easy target. Was sure he could leave with the kids with minimal effort.”

“Did he?” Din’s helmet tilted down towards the Imp. “Foolish. What about the others?”

“Making sure their less intuitive friends don’t die.”

“You are far too soft hearted, _cyar’ika._ ” he murmured as he bent forward to rest his forehead on Luke’s. “I would not have let them live.”

“‘I was proving a point.” Luke replied with a shrug as he lifted a hand to briefly cup the back of Din’s neck before they parted. 

“Of course you were.” He tilted his head to the man at their feet. “Who exactly is your friend?”

“Dunno. He wouldn’t say.”

They both turned their heads to peer down at him, but his only response was to glare petulantly. 

Luke gave another shrug. “Doesn’t matter, really. New Republic will deal with him. All of them. Should probably thank you for that security system now though, hmm?”

“I did tell you it would be useful.”

“With such a fast response time, too.”

“For my clan, I don’t feel it was fast enough.”

Luke fingered the red cloak on his shoulders. “Must have interrupted something important. How annoyed was Bo-Katan?”

“She’ll get over it.”

He chuckled and pulled Din down for another Keldabe kiss. “You should go check the little ones.” he whispered just for him to hear. 

“I will. I’m glad you’re alright _cyare_. I was worried.”

“We’re all fine, Din. Thank you, though. For the security and for coming. I love you.”

“And I you,” he lifted his head so his visor stared right into Luke’s eyes. “Now, as its been show not not be as safe as we…-”

“As I,” Luke interrupted with a knowing smile. 

“Yes. As _you_ thought it to be, would you please move the school to Mandalore?”

Luke pretended to think on it for a moment and then nodded. “Okay, my darling control freak. We’ll move to Mandalore.”

“Thank you,” Din breathed in relief before he pressed their foreheads together briefly. When they parted once more he asked with a nod to the prisoner. “You’ll be fine with these fools till the New Republic shows up?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Din hummed and then handed him the Darksaber. “Just in case. They try anything, kill them.”

Luke laughed and saluted him with the black bladed saber. “As you wish, Mand’alor.”

He shook his head in exasperation and then walked past them to the entrance. Luke watched him with a love struck smile and then said absentmindedly, “You may have learned attacking me was a foolish idea with this incredibly inconvenient attack, but I learned something too.”

The man said nothing in response, but Luke just turned to him with a grin and acted like he had. “I will tell you, Mysterious Wannabe Imperial Man, thank you for asking. I learned you should listen to your husband. He’s often right much more than you give him credit for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Fun fact, no matter how many times I write them, I hate doing fight scenes. Hope this one turned out okay! I would love to hear from you!!
> 
> Mando'a  
> Mando'ade- Mandalorians  
> buir- parent(father)  
> ridurr-partner/husband  
> cyar'ika- darling, sweetheart  
> cyare- beloved, loved


End file.
